The riddle
by Skovko
Summary: For some time Jeff has been taunted by an unknown person. Now he's out in the ring calling out the person messing with him but he's not prepared for the woman that steps out. He's heard rumors about her but he has never actually seen her before. And her father isn't far behind. The devil's favorite demon and his daughter are coming for Jeff but not for the reason he might think.


Jeff Hardy stood in the middle of the ring, looking around at the audience. He was out there for one reason and one reason only. Enough was enough. He wanted answers. He demanded answers. And he would get them one way or another tonight, even if it meant he would have to tear the whole building apart to find someone who knew something.

"For weeks I've been tormented and plagued by an unknown entity. Some sort of force is toying with me and I'm here tonight to find out who it is," he said.

The audience was quiet. Everyone had seen bits and pieces but no one knew the full story. They didn't walk in his shoes. They weren't there for every strange phone call at night, every letter and item left for him, every haunting message written on windows wherever he stayed.

"I say who because I don't believe it's anything but a mere human thinking he is better than me. A coward. That is what you are. You think you can mess with me but you never dare show your face because you know I'm stronger than you," he said. "I am the charismatic enigma and you are not worthy of my time."

The entire arena got bathed in red light. Strange music started playing. Devil's music. Jeff had a feeling who was to come. For months there had been rumors that Kane's daughter was lurking around close to the wrestling world but no one knew who she was or what she looked like.

A woman stepped out, walking with long and slow strides. Through the red light he could see she wore a black gown. The trail of the gown was dragging over the floor. She stopped on top of the ramp and turned to face the ring. A spotlight was put on her and Jeff sucked in his breath. Long, curly, dark brown hair flowed freely. A brave camera man walked close enough to zoom in on her black eyes. Contacts without a doubt. Just like Jeff liked to wear.

"Jeff," her voice was dark and seductive. "You might be the enigma but I am the riddle. You couldn't figure me out on your own. I had to show myself to you, my poor little boy. You lose, Jeff."  
"I lose?" He laughed. "Cupcake, you haven't even gone to battle with me yet."

She walked down the ramp, still those long and slow strides. She didn't seem scared of him at all.

"Come up here, cupcake. I'll show you a thing or two," he said.  
"Careful now, Jeff. My father is the devil's favorite demon and he doesn't like it when boys are naughty around me," she said.  
"Well, he's not here, is he?" He taunted.  
"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

He felt the ring shift and he knew he had messed up. He turned around and was grabbed by the throat. He knew a chokeslam was incoming. He clawed and scratched at Kane's glove but of course the red man didn't feel it.

"Your call, Adrianne," Kane said.  
"Let me see him," she said.

Kane spun Jeff around and held on to his arms. All Jeff could do was take in the beautiful woman standing so close. She was something else.

"Adrianne," he whispered her name.

She twisted a little smile and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her warm touch, wanting so much more.

"I like him," she said.  
"I knew you would," Kane smirked.  
"Wait, what?" Jeff asked confused. "Is this your fucked up idea of a blind date?"

She leaned in and kissed him. He forgot about Kane holding on to him and the screaming audience around him. In that moment it was just him and her. Adrianne, the riddle, Kane's daughter, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. And suddenly her lips disappeared and so did Kane's hands. He opened his eyes and looked around. Father and daughter were gone.

He suddenly felt naked in front of everyone. He tumbled out of the ring and ran up the ramp. He felt lost. He wanted those black eyes on him again. He wanted to see beyond the contacts, the gown and the red light. He wanted to know the woman with the brown curls. Frustrated he left the arena and got into his car.

"Booh!" A voice sounded from his backseat.

He nearly had a heart attack and jumped in his seat. He turned around to see Adrianne sitting there.

"What the fuck are you doing in my car?" He asked.  
"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he sighed. "No. I don't. I want you to come up front."

She unzipped the long zipper in front of her gown. The black gown stayed in the backseat. She stepped out in a pair of black and red striped leggings and a black tank top. She moved in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat and dumped down next to him. He kept looking at her as she moved her fingers to her eyes to take out the black contacts. When she looked into his eyes, he saw the most beautiful grey eyes.

"Hi," she smiled.  
"You're beautiful," he said. "I mean, hi. So this is my car and..."  
"Jeff," she placed a finger on his lips. "Shut up."

She leaned over and replaced her finger with her lips. Every thought went out of his head. He reached over and pulled her over on his lap. He managed to push the seat back while she still kissed the life out of him.

"Adrianne!" He panted. "I want you!"

She squeezed his dick through his pants. He let out a growl of warning but she just smirked. She opened his pants, freed his dick and started stroking it.

"So take me," she said.

He reached under her and ripped her leggings apart. He had no time to waste to get her out of her clothes. He pushed her panties aside and yanked her closer. She slid down on his dick and he let out a hiss as she started riding him.

"Damn it, cupcake, riding my dick so good," he said.  
"This is my dick!" She grabbed his jaw. "Say it, Jeff!"  
"It's your dick!" He growled. "Fuck! Don't stop!"

He was surrendering to her. He didn't care. She could consume him all she wanted. She tilted her head back and cried out. He grabbed her hips, helping her to continue moving up and down as she came and milked him for all he was worth too. She fell forward, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He held on to her tight, feeling this strange connection to a stranger that he didn't want to go away again.

"You are mine," she said lowly.  
"All yours," he agreed.  
"And you owe me a new pair of leggings," she said.

He let out a laugh. She raised her head again. Her grey eyes had a joyful look in them and she had the cutest smile on her face. She ran her thumb over his lips and he couldn't help but catch it with his teeth and suck it into his mouth.

"Mine," she whispered.  
"Yours," he tightened his arms around her. "And I'm getting hard again, cupcake."  
"Cupcake," she giggled. "Don't you want your cake and eat it too?"  
"Oh, you're a naughty, little one," he chuckled. "How about I drive us to my place and then eat that sweet pussy of yours until you pass out?"


End file.
